After All This Time
by jokersgirl10
Summary: They were childhood friends but what if their relationship suddenly changed.


The crowd roared with excitement, Kaiba stadium was packed full of boisterous fans. Screaming and cheering as the duel started coming to a close, they would finally have a winner. The duel had been breath taking, they were both evenly matched nobody knew who was going to be declared the victor but in the end, she had snatched the win.

"Lighting Dragon, take out the rest of his life points," She commanded, her opponent dropped to his knees as his life points dropped to zero. The man punched the floor; he was no doubt upset about being beaten, it had been a very close match.

Stelmaria Shizuka, she had only left Duel Academy a year ago but already she and several of her classmates had taken the pro-league by storm. She had quite the reputation as a duellist, which is how she got pitted against him.

Stelmaria crossed the duel arena and shook her opponent's hand. She may have beaten him but she would always respect her opponent. Stelmaria turned and waved at the crowd, a smile spreading across her face. Even after all these months it was hard to believe she was really here duelling at the pro-league.

With security's help she made it outside and straight into the limbo, avoiding the news reporters. Normally on a Friday night she would go out with Akira but she was busy herself. It wasn't a big deal she could go home and relax before tomorrow's reunion party, she and her friends hadn't all been in one place since Duel Academy, they had all been off trying to further there carers.

Stelmaria made her way into her flat, as she passed the fire place; her bright green eyes caught the light shining off the dance trophies and photo frames sitting on top of it. Images of her and her friends in various poses laughing and smiling, one picture always stood out from the rest.

The picture was of her and Jaden on the first day at Duel Academy, Jaden had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close while he pulled his signature pose. They had been so excited to start school.

After they had left school Jaden had gone travelling, it was his duty as the supreme king to help people and without Yubel around to provide any guidance. Jaden had to learn to control his powers on his own. Yubel had committed suicide in the dark realm before Jaden could stop her, she apparently deemed it appropriate for all the pain she had caused Jaden and for her failure as his guardian.

Stelmaria turned away from the picture; she hadn't seen Jaden since he left, nobody had. She got a text, phone call or email every now and then but that was it as far as she knew he was fine and off on some crazy adventure again. The adrenaline from the duel had finally worn off; she could feel her body starting to sag. With one last look at the picture Stelmaria headed towards her bedroom.

Stelmaria was so excited; she couldn't wait to see her friends. She took one last look in the mirror at herself. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans, white spaghetti strap crop top and black converse. Her hair was down, falling past her waist in golden brown waves, she wasn't wearing any makeup. Stelmaria quickly grabbed her jacket off the side before locking her door and walking down the stairs.

It took her half an hour but she did eventually find Alexis apartment block, she walked straight through the lobby to push the button for the lift. She kept checking her phone, knowing that probably she would be the last one to arrive. As soon as the lift opened she stepped inside. Stelmaria had just pressed the button when she heard somebody shouting to hold the door.

A young man with blue hair rushed through the door before it closed he was breathing quite hard. "That was close I can't believe I made it." Stelmaria would recognise him anywhere no matter how tall he got.

"Syrus?" His head shot up when she called his name; it took him a second before he recognised her too. Stelmaria leaned forward and gave him a brief hug which Syrus happily returned though when she pulled away his cheeks were a light pink.

"It's great to see you." She gushed; she hadn't expected to see anyone till she got upstairs. The only familiar faces she got to see lately were Akira and her cousin when he popped in for a visit.

"It's great to see you too Stel, how you been?"

"I'm alright."

The two of them continued to talk as the lift moved up the levels. Syrus was still his usual self but it seemed he had gotten more confidence since she had last seen him. Maybe all those pep talks from her and Jaden were finally paying off. Syrus still looked like he had when they had first started school except for his height he was taller than her now.

The lift pinged and the doors opened Syrus and Stelmaria stepped out into the hall way Alexis's door was right at the end.

Stelmaria knocked on the door and Alexis answered, her face brightened immediately upon seeing them, Alexis gave Stelmaria a hug. As she hugged her back Stelmaria caught sight of Jim and Shirley, Chazz, Adrian, Aster, Zane, Axel, Blair, Hassleberry, Atticus plus Akira and Jesse. They were all stood around talking to each other it was like being back at school again.

Syrus's face was pink again as he pulled away from Alexis's hug.

"Hey you guys made it." Atticus's loud voice silenced everyone else as they turned to greet her and Syrus. After several hugs and various question of how we had all been and what been up to it was like we never separated except for one person.

Stelmaria had told Jaden about the party on Alexis's behalf as she had lost Jaden's contact information when she moved into her apartment a few weeks ago. She loved seeing everyone but a heavy weight settled on her chest and one thought just wouldn't stop echoing through her mind: he should be here.

He had never replied to her email but she had hoped he got it. For some reason it didn't sit right with her everyone made it except him. She tried to concentrate on the conservation she was having with Jim but even he could see her mind was on other things.

What was wrong with her? Jaden had been gone a year, she should be used to him being gone. So why did it bug her so much that he couldn't be, maybe he forgot it would not be the first or something happened that needed his attention. Regardless Jaden isn't here but her other friends are, Stelmaria knew she should make the most of the time she had with them.

So why couldn't she tear her mind from him? This seemed to be happening more in the last few weeks leading up to the party. Stelmaria kept daydreaming about him bursting through the door with his blinding smile and him saying "Sorry I'm late guys". Before greeting everyone then hugging her like he used to.

A sudden jab to the ribs ripped her away from her thoughts, Stelmaria quickly came back into focus her gaze turning to the side.

"Why did poke me in the ribs Chazz?"

"Because you're spacing out again, you heard a word anyone has said to you in the past five minutes." The entire group was staring at her, oops.

"You okay Stel?" Akira asked clearly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stelmaria hoped if she waved it off her twin wouldn't ask any more questions, she couldn't tell them she was daydreaming about Jaden.

"Alright," Though Akira didn't look very convinced; she could see it in her liquid amber eyes. Everyone seemed to quickly fall back into conversation again, she breathed a sigh of relief. That very subtle Stelmaria, she supposed it was true what Yugi said she doesn't have a poker face when she's not duelling. She excused herself from the group and went to get another drink.

A loud knock came from the door. That's strange they weren't excepting anyone else to arrive.

"Stelmaria, could you get that please?" Alexis called from across the room. She put down her drink, walked over and pulled back the door to revel a handsome young man with two toned brown hair, wearing a red jacket and dark jeans with gorgeous brown eyes.

When bright green eyes locked with brown she didn't think she just jumped straight into his arms, it took Jaden a second before he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. Jaden's chin rested on top of her head.

Little did they know their moment wasn't private, the gang were watching. They were a few knowing glances shared with secretive smiles.

Eventually she pulled away from him.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Jaden rub the back of his head sheepishly, laughing.

"My plane got delayed and then I got lost looking for Alexis's apartment." A giggle escaped her. She could just imagine him getting lost its second year all over again.

"You finally made it slacker." Chazz shouted from the other side of the room. Jaden smiled before stepping inside, closing the door behind him and setting his bag down. He wrapped his arm around Stelmaria shoulders a warm feeling spread through her chest as he tugged her over to the group. Now he was here, she could relax and enjoy the party.

The day passed by so quickly but it was great to see everyone, it made a real change to hang out without the world having to be saved or being sent to another dimension. It was getting late now it was almost eleven at night slowly everyone started making their way back to hotels they were staying at for next few weeks.

After Akira left with Jesse, she had time to think about Jaden's behaviour at the party. He was acting slightly strange not enough to be noticeable but little things; he seemed to keep staring at her throughout the day. When she left his side for a moment to talk to Atticus, she could feel his gaze on her back. When she turned to look over her shoulder, his attention was always back on his conservation with Jesse and Syrus. Though when she turned back around she could feel him staring at her again.

When she came back to stand near him again a little while later he put his arm around her waist this time but when Stelmaria looked up at him Jaden's focus was on Hassleberry. If she didn't know any better she would say he was being possessive.

"Stel," Stelmaria turned round Jaden was there with his bag over his shoulder. "Can I stay with you for a while, I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, come on." Stelmaria and Jaden walked back home as they talked she could see Jaden's hand twitching like he wanted to hold something. As they made their way back to the apartment block Jaden was telling her about all his adventures that she had missed out on though she knew some of them already.

When they made it back to the flat it was quite late she quickly got the guest bedroom made up with Jaden's help though she did end throwing a pillow at his head for making a stupid suggestion about sharing the bed like they had when they were kids. Jaden merely smiled at her as she shut the bedroom door with a quick goodnight tossed over her shoulder.

Stelmaria changed into her pyjamas before settling into bed for the night with a content smile on her face, knowing her best friend was back and only in the next room.

In the morning Stelmaria pulled her clothes out the wardrobe before heading into the bathroom when she passed Jaden's door she could hear him snoring, shouting out "I play a trap". The amount of times poor Syrus got hit trying to wake Jaden up for school, it still made her laugh.

Stepping out the shower her feet squeaked crossing the room to grab a towel to wrap around herself or she would have done if the door hadn't been thrown open, Jaden was stood there wearing just his boxers, gaping at her. She managed to grab the towel to cover herself.

"I'm so sorry-"he said before slamming the door. Stelmaria was pretty sure her face matched his Slifer jacket. Her childhood best friend might have just seen her naked, there are no words to describe how mortified she felt right now. She should have got that locked fixed when she had the chance.

It took her ten minutes but she did dry herself off before walking into the kitchen to find Jaden dressed now too, sitting on the island. His gaze locked with hers before moving off the counter to stand in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Stel, I was desperate for the toilet, and I didn't think you would be in there." She wasn't angry with him, just embarrassed.

"Did you see anything?" Jaden's face turned pink. "You saw all of it?" he nodded. Stelmaria stormed past him and reached into the cupboard for her box of cereal but it was just out of her reach. She tried standing on her tip toes but even then she couldn't reach it, she wasn't that short, damn it.

Stelmaria heard a sigh from behind her before a tanned hand grabbed the box Jaden's chest was pressed against her back for a second before he set it down on the counter.

"You know if you can't reach things you should just ask me?"

"I would have gotten it eventually Jay."

"Yeah, I know you're stubborn. Are really eating cereal for breakfast?" He asked with his nose scrunched up.

"I'm not you I don't eat fried shrimp till it's coming out my ears." And just like that the awkwardness was gone and the two were back to laughing and talking just like they always had.

It's been three weeks since the reunion party only a few more days then everyone would be heading back home. Except Jaden he told her he would be sticking around a bit longer she figured that might have something to do with her making him fried shrimp but only because he gave her those puppy dog eyes.

Stelmaria was getting curious though about Jaden's strange behaviour towards her lately the long stares, the arm wrapped round her waist or shoulders which was normal for him but she could still peg it as possessive. She caught him giving some poor bloke a death glare because he was flirting for her when they were ordering food once. Stelmaria didn't have any interest in the bloke though but Jaden's eyes turned gold when the man asked for her number.

A nice old lady they had helped after she dropped her shopping mistook them for a couple; Jaden had never bothered to correct her though and went along with it. When Stelmaria had questioned him about he didn't give an answer, merely shrugged before smiling at her. The idea of her and Jaden being a couple made her want to jump up and down with excitement but she couldn't understand why?

They had been sat on sofa talking one night after a movie; she was starting to feel tired Jaden had tugged her over so they could lay down on the sofa together her head resting on his chest, no matter how much she tried to protest he wouldn't let her up. This morning before she left to go to the shopping centre with the girls, her door was left opened while she stood in front of her full length mirror making sure she looked good in top and skirt.

She wasn't certain about her outfit, she was going to change when Jaden materialised he told her not to, he walk in pushed her hair behind her ear saying she looked beautiful cupping her face gently before he disappeared out the door, it left her startled and her insides warm.

"What are you blushing at?" Stelmaria was pulled from her thoughts Alexis was looking at her.

"Eh, nothing," She said turning her attention to her Akira and Blair that were looking at the food they wanted to order.

"Really you been doing an awful lot of that the last three weeks, I used to seeing you daydream but not that bad. What's going on with you?" Stelmaria should probably tell her about Jaden's strange behaviour. She could use a second opinion.

When Blair and Akira joined them at the table a little while later Stelmaria explained what had been going on these last few weeks with her. The three of them never said anything just let her talk.

"Do you want my brutally honest opinion Stel," Stelmaria nodded. "It sounds like Jaden has feelings for you." She almost chocked on her coffee.

"I beg your pardon, don't you think if Jaden had feelings for me that I would have noticed, I've known that boy a long time subtlety is not his strong suit."

"That is true but regardless of whether or not Jaden likes you question is: do you have feelings for him?"

"Of course I have feelings for him-

"Romantic feelings Stelmaria, do you love Jaden?" She had to give to Alexis, she was blunt about it but she got her point across.

Alexis's question had stumped her, quite a bit she could no longer focus on shopping and left the girls after a couple of more hours. It was only when she got home and saw that Jaden was out did really have a chance to think about what Alexis had said.

To be perfectly honest she never thought about it. Stelmaria had always loved Jaden as a friend but did they relationship go beyond that. The last few weeks they relationship had changed drastically, and months before the party she wanted nothing more than to see him. It was all she could focus on, she would often wonder what he was doing, what trouble he was getting into.

Whenever Jaden was around she was happier regardless of they were doing or trouble they were in which was often. As a child she admired Jaden his attitude on duelling, his carefree personality, his childish behaviour and the protective nature and loyalty towards his friends. It made it her smile thinking of all the memories her and Jaden shared together. She would always love-

The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks she was in love with Jaden, the thought made her stomach erupt with butterflies, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Stelmaria now had another problem how was she supposed to confess her feelings to her lifelong friend. She couldn't blurt it but then Jaden was sometimes a little clueless like that duel with Harington he almost became Alexis's fiancé. Stelmaria had to sit him down actually explain it to him. Jaden had been shocked to say the least and had fallen off his chair after she had finished.

What idiot ever said love was easy needs a slap, this was hard, could she actually look Jaden in the eye and confess would he laugh at her, would it ruin their friendship if she admitted her feelings but in the long run would she only end up breaking her own heart if she said nothing to him.

Stelmaria let herself flop back onto the sofa, she had no idea what to do having a silly crush on someone was easy it would pass eventually. Say the worst did happen and he rejected her, Stelmaria didn't think she could ever get over him Jaden was in almost every part of her life since they were three.

That's not to say her life depended on him by any means she wasn't a Mary Sue character that only existed to love him. Her world didn't revolve around him he just happened take up larger bit then some others.

It was times like this when she wanted to bang her head against that feeling only occurred whenever Jaden was involved.

"I give up; this was easier when I was ignorant to how I feel." She exclaimed before throwing her hands over her eyes.

"Feel about what?" Stelmaria quickly sat up Jaden was stood at the front door staring at her, confused.

"Nothing," Stelmaria blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jaden just gave her a look before wondering over and lying down next to her on the sofa. "Stelmaria is there something you want to tell me or talk to me about?"

Her cheeks heated up before she started fiddling with her skirt. "No it's nothing to worry about its just-"she signed. "Boy problems." Jaden sat back up sighing before getting back to his feet.

"Jaden" she called, suddenly every light in the flat went off at once. It didn't stop there when she turned to look out the window every light in the city went out. Stelmaria got to feet slowly as a child she was terrified of the dark and things that go bump in the night. She was better now she was older at least she wasn't by herself then she would be scared.

"Jay," she reached slowly padding forward, she felt like a blind kitten trying to make its way too it's mother.

"I'm right here." Her hand came into contact with Jaden's chest; his hot breath tickled her face. Stelmaria could feel the sensation of his heart beating hard and strong under finger tips. It was the only reassurance she had at the moment that he was there and she wasn't by herself.

"You're not still scared of the dark are you?" He gave a soft laugh. Stelmaria laughed sarcastically.

"If I could see you I would hit you."

"But you can feel me can't you." Her hand still rested on his chest, she gently trailered it down before lightly poking him in the ribs.

"Ow, women don't go jabbing me between the ribs" He exclaimed grabbing her wrist softly.

"Don't tease me then, instead you can help me find the candles," Stelmaria gently pressed him forward. She kept her hands on his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen with a bit of difficultly and a little light from Jaden's phone they found the candles quickly lighting them.

Soon a bright orange glow filled the flat; Jaden was sat at the kitchen island while Stelmaria was sat on top of it. It had been an hour since the power went they had received various phone calls from friends and family to make sure they were alright. After reassuring them they were fine her and Jaden had been keeping themselves busy by playing a game if they could duel anyone who would it be? Besides Yugi or Kaiba of course since they are the most obvious answer

"Who is this guy you like?" Jaden asked suddenly. Stelmaria hoped that Jaden couldn't see the blush starting creep into her cheeks. "You never mentioned him in any message and I know I don't send a reply back as often as I should but I still read all the messages you send."

"I only realised today that I liked him and I have for a while." She couldn't look him in eye when she said that she afraid that her expression would give something away.

"Who is he?"

"Em, why are so curious? You and I have never talked about people we like maybe when I said I mild crush on Joey when we were younger but that was it."

"Is they a reason you won't tell me?" When Stelmaria looked up to meet his gaze she wasn't expecting to a jealous look on his face. Was he annoyed that she liked somebody?

"Are jealous because I like someone?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Yeah I am." Wait what, that was not the answer she was expecting. "I don't want to see you with another man, okay I don't and I know that makes me a horrible person. I'm selfish when it comes to you and I can't be you're not mine. You're my best friend, not my girlfriend but I hate the idea of seeing you with someone else. I don't have any right to be possessive of you." Jaden took a deep breath running a hand through his hair.

That's a lot information to take in one go.

"I can't help myself though the truth is Stel I'm in love with you," Stelmaria could hear her heart pounding in head he… loved…. her. "If you really like this guy that much I will stand aside, I will put my feelings in a box and pushed to the back of my mind where they will stay forever if it meant your happiness, that's fine by me." Jaden looked like he finally got a ton of weight off his chest.

"You are such an idiot sometimes; you would actually swallow your feelings for me if I asked you too?"

Jaden smiled "Of course I would, I love you and if I had realised sooner and had the guts to tell you than it would have been me making you happy and not this guy." Stelmaria couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I would do anything for you Stel and if meant keeping you in my life, just being your friend then yeah I would do it."

"Jaden the guy I was talking about was you, I'm in love with you." That sentence hung in the air for a full minute while Jaden processed the information.

Before he tentatively took a step forward because she was sat on the counter they were now the same height, the smile on his face couldn't have been wider. His hand came up tenderly, grasped the back of her neck as he leaned forward slowly getting closer. Stelmaria had never been so nervous but that all vanished when his lips finally touched hers in a soft kiss.

His lips were warm and gently slowly kissing her, her hand wrapped round his shoulders tugging him as close as they could be. Barely any space existed between them. The kisses sooner started heating up Jaden's other hand on her waist pressing her into him, the other slowly moving into her hair. They both could have happily stayed like that for hours.

Stelmaria was sure her heart was going to burst out her chest; it was beating that fast when Jaden pulled away from her. Her lips tingled and face felt flushed he leaned back in for one last kiss.

"God I wish we'd done sooner." He said and she laughed as tugged him back pressing they lips together.

The following morning Stelmaria was in the middle of making herself a cup of tea when arms encircled her waist kissing her cheek. She leaned back into Jaden's chest, he nuzzled her neck.

"Morning," she breathed.

"Good morning." Jaden turned her around in his arms; he gently pressed her against the door frame leading to the kitchen. When he leaned down to kiss her all she could feel was him pressed against her. After their confessions and that amazing kiss the electrics had come back on. Jaden did his get his wish Stelmaria slept in his bed that night nothing happened they just cuddled and talked till they fell asleep.

To say Stelmaria felt happy was an understatement nothing was better in this moment being wrapped in Jaden's arms. They were so caught up in each other that when the door opened they didn't notice until someone squealed with delight.

Stelmaria and Jaden jumped apart to find Blair and all their friends in the doorway watching instead of congratulations all they got heard was Chazz shouting "It's about damn time you told her slacker."


End file.
